


Meet our system!

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: Basically, quick introduction to our system! We'll put chapters here for everyone who feels comfortable talking about themselves, but no more than that. Will be added to over timeNOTE: this is not a work of fiction
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

Hi!

My name is Virgil, and I'm the host of a DID system called the Madness System. Currently, there are 30 of us, though normally only a few interact with the internet while at the front.

Oof I can't think of what else to write-

There probably won't end up being a number of chapters that equals the number of alters we have in our system, but that's because not everyone is old enough/willing/able to make anything for here.

If you have any questions for any of us, feel free to ask in the comments!


	2. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 23

Name: Virgil

Age: 18 

Gender: Agender 

Pronouns: He/him and they/them 

Role: Host 

Sign-off emoji: 🌸/Gender neutral child one

Hair colour*: Brown 

Eye colour*: Blue 

Notes: I have anxiety, I'm autistic and I have several phobias including haphephobia and nyctophobia.

*When in headspace


	3. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 23

Name: Ink

Age: 300+

Gender: Non-binary 

Pronouns: He/him and they/them 

Role: Co-host 

Sign-off emoji: 🖌️ 

Hair color: N/A 

Eye color: Changes every time I blink

Notes: I'm autistic and I have ADHD. Yes, I am a fictive of Ink!Sans, and yes I present as a skeleton in the headspace. I'm also dating Error!


	4. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 23

Name: Anxiety (Virgil)

Age: 25-29 (range) 

Gender: Demiboy 

Pronouns: He/him and they/them 

Role: Emotional protector 

Sign-off emoji: 🌩️ 

Hair color: Brown 

Eye color: Brown 

Notes: I'm autistic


	5. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 23

Name: Dream

Age: 504 

Gender: Genderflux 

Pronouns: He/him, they/them, rem/rems/remself, lun/lun/lunself, ny/nym/nys/nys/nymself 

Role: Protector 

Sign-off emoji: ⭐ 

Hair colour: N/A 

Eye colour: Gold 

Notes: I'm autistic


	6. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 23

Name: Error

Age: 300+ 

Gender: Male 

Pronouns: He/him 

Role: Protector 

Sign-off emoji: ❌ 

Hair colour: N/A 

Eye colour: Red, yellow and blue 

Notes: Autistic, haphephobe, trans, dating Ink


	7. Ford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 28

Name: Stanford

Age: 60-70

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/him

Role: Fictive protector/ISH

Sign-off emoji: 📚

Hair colour: Grey

Eye colour: Brown

Notes: He is autistic, trans and gay, and one of the few responsible adults here


	8. Silvermist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 30

Name: Silvermist

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Pronouns: She/her and they/them

Role: Fictive

Sign-off emoji: 💧

Hair colour: Very dark blue

Eye colour: Blue, brown when fairy

Notes: She's a fairy, but she can also appear human in the headspace if she wants to (basically, bigger and no wings)


	9. Shinsou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 30

Name: Shinsou

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/him

Role: Fictive protector

Sign-off emoji: 🐈

Hair colour: Indigo

Eye colour: Dark purple


	10. Rosetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 31+

Name: Rosetta

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Pronouns: She/her

Role: Fictive

Sign-off emoji: 🌹

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Green

Notes: She's a fairy, but she can also appear human in the headspace if she wants to (basically, bigger and no wings)


	11. Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 38+

Name: Toby

Age: 17 (regresses to 3)

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/him

Role: Fictive trauma holder

Sign-off emoji: 🕸️

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Notes: He's autistic, has tourettes and CIPA


	12. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 55+

Name: Jay

Age: 24-25

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/him

Role: Fictive

Sign-off emoji: 🔦

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Notes: Uhhh hi? I'm from Marble Hornets I guess :/


	13. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter count: 55+

Name: Tim

Age: 20-24

Gender: Male

Pronouns: He/him

Role: Fictive

Sign-off emoji: 💊

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Notes: Hi, also from Marble Hornets. No idea what else to put here? Yeah


End file.
